


On the Precipice of Something Bigger

by utterlycliche



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3x07, 3x08, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mary never dies in any of my fics, Mutual Pining, No shade to Winifred, Set after the fair and changes most major events after that, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlycliche/pseuds/utterlycliche
Summary: Set after 3x06Anne, in an attempt to avoid Charlie Sloane, escapes the schoolhouse with Gilbert one afternoon. On this walk, she and Gilbert talk through their confusion about courting and love and the future.Their talk leads to different choices, and this is how it plays out.Basically my take on how the series could have ended if this one talk had happened.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Mary Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix & Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 296





	1. A Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. This is my third Shibert fic in like a matter of weeks, and I have 2/3 of another one already drafted. The hyperfixation of it all.

It was a gentle Spring day in Avonlea. Throughout the town, people enjoyed the pleasant weather - children ran around outside, young adults lounged beneath shady trees. 

The Queens study group had just finished their extra lesson for the day, and Miss Stacey’s students rushed out of the schoolhouse. Anne looked through her basket in the coat room, making sure she had all of her belongings, when she felt the presence of someone standing close to her. She looked up, and felt her face drop. 

“Charlie,” she said dejectedly, “Hi.” 

She should have expected it, really. Charlie Sloane could not take a hint. She had let him walk her home after dance practice because she was too tired to do anything otherwise. But since then, his attempts to walk her home continued. Fortunately, Anne usually managed to run to Diana’s side or be the first one out the door. She was slow today, and now she was paying the price. 

“Hello, Anne,” he responded. Charlie stood there, awkwardly fiddling with the hem of his vest, and Anne could feel herself pouting. It was childish, she knew that, but she couldn’t help it. “Would you mind...if I walked you home, today?” 

Anne bit back a sigh, and was about to give a begrudging yes when over Charlie’s shoulder she saw one other person still in the coat room, his back to them. 

“Gilbert!” She yelled, and she watched his back tense. He slowly turned around and looked at the two of them. It was clear from his face that he had heard their conversation, and he looked as though he wished to disappear. 

Anne continued, stammering, “Gilbert, uhhhh, is actually going to be walking me -” she paused and considered how Gilbert walking her home would look, and quickly clarified, “- not  _ home _ , well, at least, not  _ my _ home.” She cleared her throat, and gave Gilbert a pleading look, praying that he would just go along with the ruse. “And really he isn’t escorting me. We’re both going to his home so, really we’re simply walking to the same destination. At the same time.” 

She looked back to Charlie, who looked very confused. She took a breath, and smiled. “You see, I’m meant to go to his house today to help Mrs. Lacroix with some of her chores. She’s been quite busy with a new baby, and the like, so, my family helps out. It’s the neighborly thing to do, you know?” 

Gilbert gave her a bemused look, which she pretended to ignore. Charlie nodded, and looked at her understandingly. “Ah, yes. It is quite the neighborly thing to do. Also, helping her out with a newborn will be good practice for you.” She felt her brows furrow, and he looked at her. “You know...for the future. When you’re at home with the children.” 

Her eyes widened, and Gilbert stepped in. “Mary is expecting us, so I think it’s best that Anne and I make our way over.” He looked at her, sensing an oncoming rage that he hoped to mitigate. “Anne? Shall we?” 

She pursed her lips, and nodded tightly. Charlie looked as though he were about to say something else, but Anne scurried out of the door and started walking quickly toward the Blythe-Lacroix homestead. Gilbert caught up with her quickly. 

“You know,” he started, teasingly, “I don’t recall you making these arrangements with Mary. She also failed to mention it to me before I left this morning.” 

Anne let out a sound of frustration. “UGH! That Charlie Sloane really needs to watch himself. One day he will say the wrong thing, and I will no longer be able to hold myself back.” 

“Charlie is a bit...old-fashioned. He means well, though.” 

She gave him a look. “Does he? Does he mean well?” Gilbert gave her a look back, but she continued. “Because if he truly meant well, then he would consider my feelings and stop asking to escort me home.” 

Gilbert sighed. “He’s not the most perceptive person.” 

The two of them walked silently for a ways, Anne trying to cool off, and Gilbert giving her the space to do so. It was during this time that Anne realized that this was the first time she and Gilbert had been alone since that dance practice. The first time since the fair. The day he walked out with Miss Winifred Rose. It wasn’t that she was avoiding him...That was a lie. She  _ was _ avoiding him, at least outside of school. Anne had been doing a lot of avoiding actually. However, she would take an awkward walk with Gilbert over an awkward walk with Charlie any day of the week. 

Anne couldn’t stop analyzing her current predicament. She and Charlie were so clearly not a good fit! They had nothing to talk about except for their lessons, and he found her imagination and passions a hindrance. She just didn’t understand  _ why _ he was so intent on pursuing her. It simply didn’t make  _ sense _ . 

“No sense at all,” she muttered, unthinkingly. 

“Beg your pardon?” Gilbert asked, and she glanced at him, embarrassed. 

“Oh, nothing. Just...thinking.” 

He nodded, then said, “Some people... _ share _ what they’re thinking. I might be able to offer some perspective.” 

Anne looked at him with uncertainty. She didn’t feel comfortable talking to him about this sort of thing, especially after her humiliation at the fair. Anne opened her mouth, then snapped it shut. On the other hand, her feelings aside, Gilbert  _ did _ have the perspective of a boy in the process of courting. She just...was  _ so _ confused. And it was clear he didn’t reciprocate her crush anyway, so it’s not like she would be ruining any chance of them being together. Besides, it really was  _ only _ a crush. It would go away soon enough.

“Well…” she started, and Gilbert looked at her surprised, evidently not expecting her to say anything. “What made you start courting Miss Rose?” 

His face flushed, obviously caught off-guard by her question. “Um, well. I, uh, don’t know if what we’re doing is...courting, exactly.” 

She looked at him confused. “But you guys went to the fair together. You danced with her, and her parents were with you. Isn’t that courting?” 

“Uhhhhh…” Gilbert furrowed his brow. “Well, I suppose.” 

They kept walking in silence, and Anne felt an awkwardness creep in between them. “I’m sorry to intrude—” 

“No, no! It’s fine—” 

“I just don’t understand why Charlie would pursue me, so—” 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gilbert look at her closely as she kept talking, “Not to say that I don’t see my admirable traits. I’m smart and imaginative and curious about the world. I have ambitions.” Here she paused, and he waited for her to finish. “Charlie wants a  _ wife _ . Someone who cooks at home and takes care of the children. He must know, after all of these years, that I would make a  _ horrible _ wife.” 

Gilbert laughed. “What makes you say that?” 

Anne gave him a look of incredulousness. “Well for one, I have  _ several _ dreams that I  _ insist _ on attempting before ever settling down. Secondly, I don’t even know if I  _ want _ to be married or have kids or take care of them at home. I don’t know where I want to end up! There’s so much of the world to see! How am I supposed to make a decision that could determine my entire future?”

She expected him to push back, but she should have known that Gilbert would never judge her opinions. He debated, but rarely judged. Instead he nodded thoughtfully, and said, “I can understand that.” He snorted. “I mean, I spent nearly a year on a steamboat. I am very familiar with feeling lost and uncertain.” 

Anne sighed. “Yeah, but you’ve seen different parts of the world. You know you want to be a doctor outside of the countryside. You’ve had an apprenticeship. You have Miss Rose.” 

He was quiet for a moment, and the two of them could see the Blythe orchard on the horizon. She realized that she could make her way to Green Gables - no need to keep up the lie. But she found herself following him to his home, wanting to prolong this conversation. 

“I don’t know how I ended up...courting Winnie.” 

Anne looked up sharply, and saw his gaze focused on the ground. His brow furrowed in thought. She waited for him to choose his words carefully, sensing that he was working through something. 

He continued, “It was the day I escorted you to Charlottetown, actually. She was talking to a model of a skeleton, and...I wanted to ask her to tea. And so, we went.” 

Anne felt her heart clench, and a lump rise in her throat. She had been so cruel to him that day, and Miss Rose was the epitome of elegance. She swallowed, and responded, “That sounds really lovely.” 

She saw him smile softly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. “It  _ was _ lovely. Then after that, we continued spending time together...I don’t know. It just made sense. She’s easy to be around.” 

Anne was definitely  _ not _ easy to be around. Wonderful. Why did she ask that question?

Before she could say anything else though, Gilbert stopped walking. Anne turned to look at him, the two of them standing in his front yard.

“You asked what made me start courting her, and the truth is...I don’t know. It sort of...just happened. Frankly, I don’t even know if I really  _ am _ courting her because I don’t know if…”

Gilbert’s gaze was unfocused, but Anne’s was examining his face. She could feel her grip tighten on the belt holding her books. Could feel herself holding her breath.

“...if I want to marry her.”

The two of them looked at each other, trying to process Gilbert’s last statement.

“Why not?” Anne asked. 

He shrugged, looking just as confused. “I wish I knew.”

After another beat of silence, Gilbert sighed, and took his cap off. He ran his fingers through his hair. “However, it seems as though everyone expects us to be married. So.” 

“So...what?” Anne pressed. She scoffed. “You’re going to propose to someone you’re not even sure you want to marry because that’s what everyone  _ expects _ you to do?” She watched him blink slowly. “How romantic.” 

“It’s more complicated than that,” he said. “It would be wrong of me to make her think...and then…” 

He started to walk towards the house, and Anne felt her temper subdue. She could tell he only wanted to do the right thing. But the idea of Gilbert marrying someone out of obligation felt incredibly unjust. To both parties involved. 

“Gilbert.” 

She sighed, and Gilbert turned around on the porch. 

“I understand where you’re coming from. But if you don’t want to marry her, then she deserves to find someone who does, right? Everyone deserves to fall in love and find the right person. Obligation doesn’t really mean anything when compared to love, despite what so many people seem to think.” Anne paused, and saw him looking at her intensely. “Before you left, you said you would only come back to Avonlea if you  _ wanted _ to come back. You didn’t want to stay here out of obligation. I think you should be afforded that same leniency when it comes to who you decide to marry.” 

Anne returned his intense gaze, and saw his expression soften. He put down his bag, and sat on the steps of his porch, looking deep in thought, and she let out a shaky breath. 

“You know, I always thought that I’d know right away when I met the right person,” he said, “Bash knew. As soon as he met Mary, he knew. It’s like I’m waiting for some sort of sign or gut feeling, but...all I have is a lot of questions.” 

Anne pursed her lips in thought. She had believed the same thing. In fact, just the other day she had been thinking about that very idea.

“Maybe you should talk to Charlie. He seems to be pretty certain in his choice,” Anne deadpanned. 

Gilbert looked at her, and started laughing, and soon she started laughing, too. 

* * *

The two decided that since she was already there, they might as well work together on some of their assignments. They set up their study space in the kitchen, working in companionable quiet. It was nice, having Anne around, Gilbert thought. Since he had started his apprenticeship, and spending time with Winnie, he rarely had free time in Avonlea. He had forgotten how nice it was to talk to Anne, when they weren’t fighting of course. They saw the world in a similar way, and despite her frustrating moments, he liked that she pushed him. 

Gilbert looked at her while she read over his work. He smiled at the look of concentration on her face. He had missed this. Missed her. He hadn’t realized how much, until now. 

“Anne! So nice to see you this afternoon! What brings you here?” 

They turned around to see Mary walking into the kitchen, a basket of laundry in her hand. She set down the basket, and squeezed Anne’s shoulder affectionately. 

Gilbert smirked, “I thought you were expecting her, Mary. That’s what Anne said back at school.”

Mary looked at them confused, and Anne gave him a glare. 

“Ignore him, Mary. He’s teasing.” Anne turned around to face Mary, who sat in the rocking chair, sorting through the clothes. “I’m here because Charlie Sloane can’t take a hint.”

“Charlie Sloane?” Mary asked, amused. 

Anne rolled her eyes dramatically. “ _ Charlie Sloane _ is the new bane of my existence.” 

“Sounds serious,” Mary responded, chuckling.

“I think you’re being a little hard on poor Charlie,” Gilbert suggested. Anne gave him a look. 

“Poor Charlie? Poor  _ me _ !” 

“What did this boy do to you Anne-girl?” Mary asked, “Is he bothering you?” 

Anne sighed deeply. “He wrote a notice about me on the Take Notice board.” 

Mary looked at Gilbert, and he responded, “The school has resurrected the old Take Notice board. It’s where you write a notice for someone who you’ve…” He furrowed his brow, trying to think of the appropriate explanation. “...noticed, I suppose. Romantically.” Gilbert blushed slightly, and cleared his throat. 

He could tell Mary was trying to hide her amusement. She looked at Anne and stared, “Ahhhh, I see. I take it you’re not too keen on this Charlie, then.” 

Anne scoffed. “Charlie is nice enough, but I don’t want his notices! It’s humiliating. Not to mention the fact he wrote a note that contained one of the least imaginative ways to romance a person.” 

“What did he write?” she asked.

“Anne  _ Sloane _ ,” Anne stated, her frown deepening. Gilbert had been taking a sip of his tea, and nearly choked on it. Anne watched him, and said, “Yes. Exactly. It’s a cough-inducing statement. Anne Sloane - which happens to rhyme with words such as groan, moan, drone—”

Mary started laughing, loudly, but then covered her mouth. “Delly’s napping,” she explained, still chuckling to herself. “Okay, ‘Anne Sloane’ is not the greatest love letter in the world. That is true.” 

Gilbert watched Anne huff, and he felt a twinge of sympathy for her. He didn’t like everyone knowing his business either, which is why he never considered writing anything for that board. Well, except for that one moment when it seemed as though Anne was suggesting…

“Maybe I could talk to him for you,” Gilbert offered. Anne’s face lit up. “If he won’t listen to you, maybe I can try and get him to understand that you guys aren’t the...best fit.”

“Really?! Oh, I would be eternally grateful,” Anne said, smiling widely. He smiled back, and she sighed with relief, reaching out to squeeze his hand. 

“Thank you.” 

The weight of her hand was warm on his, and he unconsciously twisted his palm towards hers, their fingers touching. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, slightly amused at her dramatics. Anne’s eyes darted towards fingers, still gently touching, and he did the same. They both retracted their hands immediately, and Gilbert felt his pulse beat unevenly. A blush formed on his cheeks, and he drank some tea to hide it. 

He focused on the book in front of him instead. The sound of a throat being cleared got his attention, and he saw Mary giving him a sly look. 

“Well Anne, make sure you let him down gently. You’ll find the right one for you, someday.” 

She got up, and rested her hand on Gilbert’s shoulder. He looked up at her, and saw her winking at Anne. “I’m sure of it.” 

* * *

Gilbert walked Anne out, though he offered to walk her home. Of course, she refused. 

“You know I don’t need an escort home.” 

“Of course, but  _ you know _ I have to offer,” Gilbert said, grinning, and Anne rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, the ever chivalrous Gilbert Blythe.” 

He chuckled, and Anne started to turn around to head home. Gilbert felt himself hesitating before stopping her. 

“Hey, Anne?” He watched her turn back to him expectantly, her hand still adjusting her hat. “You wouldn’t make a horrible wife.” Anne’s eyes widened, and he continued, “You’re one of the most caring and thoughtful people I’ve ever met. Anyone would be lucky to marry you. All of that other stuff...it doesn’t matter when you’re with the right person. A loving husband and wife should build a life they  _ both _ want. You’ll find that.”

The air was starting to get thick with humidity, signs of an oncoming storm, and the music of the evening bugs chirped around them. Gilbert’s pulse started beating unevenly again, and he wondered why this seemed to happen so often around Anne. A person who understood so much about him, sometimes more than he understood about himself. He would think her presence would make him feel calmer. And it did. Sometimes. 

Not now, though. 

Now, her presence seemed to make all of his senses heighten, keeping him on his toes. 

“Thank you,” Anne said, finally. 

He nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

She scrunched her nose at him. “Tomorrow is Saturday, Gilbert. I’ll see you on Monday.” 

Anne waved, and he waved back, slightly embarrassed. Of course tomorrow was Saturday. He already had his satchel packed for his apprenticeship tomorrow. His brain had been too...preoccupied. 

He stood there and watched her retreating figure, and remembered their conversation from earlier. Gilbert knew, then and there, that he needed to be honest with Winnie tomorrow. He needed to be honest with himself. 


	2. A Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to change any of the dialogue from the porch scene in 3x07. It was very cute. Obviously, I'm not claiming any of that to be my own work.

Looking at the moon usually made Anne feel so wonderfully small. Seeing it shine brightly in the sky reminded her that there was more to Avonlea and her life here. So much more to experience out in the great, big world. Tonight, however, was different. Tonight made her feel big, and important. 

She rested her elbows on her knees as she took a sip of punch. Breathing in the night air, Anne closed her eyes and envisioned the look of anger on all of the school board members’ faces. She could still hear the cheers of everyone in the room. She could still feel the pride swell up in her. Pride for Josie for being brave. For her classmates for fighting back. 

Pride for Gilbert for tearing up that list of stupid rules. 

It really had been a splendid night. 

Anne opened her eyes again when she heard the door open behind her. She turned her head and saw Gilbert taking a seat next to her. 

“You sure pulled that off,” he said, while sitting down, and Anne scoffed. 

“ _We_ did,” she immediately countered, and he chuckled. Anne couldn’t believe that after everything she had done, her classmates had stood by her side. She knew Gilbert must have been involved. He was the only person they all listened to without question. 

“What in the _world_ did you say to our class to make them change their minds about me?” 

He thought for a moment. “I...reminded them that you always find a way to make things right.” 

Anne scrunched her nose, “Historical precedent would suggest otherwise.” 

They laughed, again, feeling nearly giddy after tonight’s events. Giddy that all of them might have actually made a difference in their beloved, small town. She was struck by the completeness of this moment. Anne had started her life in Avonlea, fighting to fit in. Now, she was leaving it as a member of the community, one who was supported and loved by so many people. 

“Speaking of which,” Anne said, lost in nostalgia, “Shouldn’t we be arguing about something right now?” 

“Probably,” he responded. “You want to start?” 

She twisted her face in thought, but found herself too at peace, too pleased to debate anything. 

“I can’t...think of anything.” 

“Me neither.” 

“Huh,” Anne said, looking over at him. She chuckled, and he joined in. 

“After all these years,” Gilbert started. Anne turned to see him looking towards the sky. “Who knew we’d make such a good...T-E-A-M?”

Anne looked at his face, eyes tracing the angle of his jaw to the curls on his head. Ruby always said that he looked more handsome when he was sad. Sitting next to him, Anne would have to disagree. He looked most handsome when he gave her his signature Gilbert smirk - smug and teasing, but never mean. 

She realized, after noting how quiet it had gotten, that he seemed to be looking at her, too. Closely. Intimately. A buzz tingled within her, filling her brain with a frenetic energy.

She imagined leaning forward, and putting a hand on his cheek. Imagined how he would lean in, as well. But before her mind could go any further, she pictured Miss Rose, standing by Gilbert at the fair. Her arm resting on his. 

“Winifred, is a lucky gal,” Anne sputtered out. She took a steadying breath. “Thank you for today. For everything.” 

Gilbert’s brow furrowed, and she saw him take a deep breath, too. She looked at the cup in her hands, and opened her mouth to excuse herself.

“You’re right,” Gilbert said, slowly, causing Anne to look back at him. He fiddled with his own cup, and continued, “Winifred is very lucky in many ways. However…”

 _However?_ Anne thought.

“...if you’re referring to her relationship with me, then, I should tell you that she and I are no longer seeing each other. In that way.” 

She felt her jaw drop, ever so slightly, as she stared at Gilbert’s profile. His gaze remained steadily on his hands. 

Anne blinked, trying to will herself to say something. “Oh.”

She wanted to thump herself on the head. How eloquent. She cleared her throat, “I’m really sorry. Are you...okay?” Anne paused, and before he could answer, she rambled, “That was a silly question. Of course you’re not okay. I’m sorry. I just meant that…” She took a moment to slow down, and said, “...I hope you’re not too terribly sad.”

Gilbert smiled at her, and nodded. “I understood, Anne. It’s alright. Besides...I _am_ okay. As horrible as it sounds, I’m a bit relieved.” He looked at her, abashed. “Does that make me a bad person?”

She could tell that he felt guilty for ending it, and a wave of affection crashed through her. Anne gave him a comforting smile. “I think it means that it was the right decision.”

She went back to looking at the moon, her mind spinning. Her ‘silly’ crush on Gilbert no longer seemed so silly. Before it hadn’t mattered because he had made his choice. He was going to be with Winifred. Now…they were sitting here and he was looking at her and...

She swallowed, externally appearing at ease, but internally a mess. If only she were on speaking terms with Diana at the moment. 

“You know,” he said, voice low, “I won’t be going into Charlottetown much anymore. I ended my apprenticeship to focus on my studies and spend as much time as possible at home before college.” 

Anne glanced at him and met his eyes. He was smiling, softly, and she felt a fluttering in her chest. “I’ll be dedicating a lot of time preparing for the Queens’ exams. If you ever need a study partner.” Gilbert said this all carefully, causing the fluttering in her chest to increase. 

She wanted to grab his hand and squeeze it, tell him ‘of course, I would love that.’ She wanted him to know that he didn’t have to be so careful around her anymore. She didn’t.

“Well, we did say ‘fair and square,’ right?” Anne said.

He grinned, and raised his cup. “Fair and square.”

* * *

Winifred had taken the news about as well as he had predicted. For a while, he had felt a tremendous amount of guilt, but ultimately he knew it was right. She would be better off in the end. 

Gilbert decided to keep busy. He hadn’t lied when he told Anne that he wanted to focus on his studies. He really did. Now that he knew that Queens seemed to be his destination, he wanted to put in his best effort. And if that meant spending more time studying with Anne, then — two birds with one stone and all that. 

They had gotten into a pleasant routine. It started with him asking her to walk her home one day, to which she agreed, much to his surprise. Soon after, they started walking home together after their Queens’ study group. Eventually, they started studying together after those sessions, as well. Either at his home or hers, depending on their mood. They spent almost every weekday afternoon together, and he was very happy about it.

Something had changed that night at Miss Stacey’s porch. There was a moment while sitting on those steps, when he considered leaning over. Considered brushing his hand across her cheek, and kissing her. A thought that seemed to manifest from the deepest depths of his mind, an idea that must have been buried there for quite some time, and was only now surfacing to the front. 

He had stopped himself, though. It was too soon. 

He wasn’t sure how Anne felt. He didn’t want another slate to the face, though he was pretty certain they were past that stage. After that night, Anne was much more open, and willing to talk about anything and everything. Some days they would debate what they studied in class. Others, Anne would wax poetic about the scenery around them, or explain a dream she had the other night or recall an excerpt from _Jane Eyre_ , a book Gilbert has yet to read. She had quietly become his best friend over the past year. The irony wasn’t lost on either of them. 

Gilbert watched as Anne stood next to Mary in his kitchen one evening. Mary was starting dinner, and showing Anne all of the ingredients that went into it. Gilbert, with a small smile on his face, was lost in the memory of the day they met. Thinking about how drawn he had been to her that day. How adamantly she ignored him. 

And now she was here, in his kitchen. Years later. 

“What are you grinning for, Blythe?” 

Gilbert turned around and saw Bash had entered through the front door, wiping off sweat from his brow. Mary and Anne had turned at Bash’s question, too, and Gilbert prepared to avoid it. To make an excuse. He glanced at Anne, though, and decided to answer it honestly. 

“Remember the day we met?” He asked, looking at her. Anne furrowed her brow slightly, trying to think back. 

She nodded. “Yeah, it was the day Billy Andrews threatened me in the woods.” Anne paused, then snorted. “Boy, _he_ hasn’t changed much, has he?” 

“A boy threatened you in the woods?” Mary asked, incredulously, and Anne nodded, rolling her eyes. 

“I didn’t make the _best_ first impression when I moved here.”

“Thank goodness someone stepped in, eh?” Gilbert teased, and Anne gave him a look. 

“Yes, I suppose it was a good thing that _someone_ stepped in. Unfortunately, that same _someone_ pulled my hair and teased me that very same afternoon.” 

“Well, at least he got a good smack across the face with a slate afterward,” Gilbert countered. 

Bash laughed and nudged Gilbert’s shoulder. “You can’t help putting yourself in the middle of things, huh?” 

“Why on earth are you thinking about that day?” Anne asked, chuckling, turning back to her things to stack her books neatly. He shrugged. 

“Just...thinking about how much you despised me back then. How determined you were to ignore me. And now you’re here. It’s funny how life works out.” 

Anne smiled softly, and he returned it unthinkingly. The two of them looked at each other, and he could see a pink flush forming on her cheeks. She looked down at her things, before giving him a teasing look.

“I swore up and down that I would _never_ be a fan of Gilbert Blythe, and that I should never be dissuaded of my low opinion.” 

Mary laughed loudly, and looked at Gilbert. “Sounds like you made quite the impression on her.” 

Anne opened her mouth, but soon closed it. She turned to Mary instead. “Yes, well. I best be getting home. Marilla will need help with dinner, and I have some chores left to do.” 

“I can walk you out,” Gilbert offered, moving to stand, but she waved him off, shaking her head. 

“It’s alright! I can make it out the door.” He watched her quickly collect her things, and she went to the hook to grab her hat. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Before he could properly respond, she was already gone, waving her hand as she left. Gilbert watched her walk away, her figure getting smaller and smaller. 

He sat down again, and sighed. 

Things were quiet for a moment, as Gilbert started collecting his books to put them away. The sound of the stove and Delly’s gurgling from her bassinet filled the room. 

“I’m going to ask you something, and I don’t want you to get mad,” Bash said. Gilbert looked at him, then glanced at Mary to see her trying to hide her face. 

“Alright,” he said slowly, settling back into his seat. 

Bash sighed. “Does Miss Winifred know how much time you’ve been spending with Anne?” 

Gilbert’s face turned red, and he furrowed his brow. He hadn’t intentionally withheld information from Mary and Bash. Well...he had, but not for any nefarious reason. He just wanted to keep whatever was happening between him and Anne...well, private. Everything felt so precarious, like they were on the precipice of something bigger. He didn’t want to jinx it. But, perhaps he should have mentioned _something_ to his family. Based on the looks Bash and Mary were sharing, it was clear that this was not an out-of-the-blue question. It had obviously been discussed behind closed doors. 

He cleared his throat, trying to release some of the awkwardness he felt. “Uhhh...no. Winnie doesn’t know how much time I’ve been spending with Anne because...well.” He scratched his forehead, and sighed, again. “Because Winnie and I are no longer seeing each other.” 

Mary dropped the wooden spoon she was using into the pot on the stove, and she quickly looked at Bash. Bash’s eyes widened. 

“When did this happen?” 

“I guess it’s been a few weeks now.” 

“A few weeks?!” Mary said, sitting down at the table across from him. “Why didn’t you say anything? Are you alright?” 

Gilbert shook his head, and smiled. “Yes, I’m fine. I didn’t say anything because...I don’t know. I’m not really sure what to say other than...it didn’t feel right. Continuing our relationship.” He paused, and they waited patiently for him to formulate his thoughts. “She was expecting me to propose, and it had turned so serious so quickly, and...I couldn’t see us getting married. I didn’t want to be dishonest with her.”

His gaze had been unfocused, staring at a spot on the wall. He felt a hand enclose around his own, and he looked up to see Mary giving him a reassuring smile. 

“That sounds like a mature decision. For both of you,” she said, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Bash nodding. 

They were quiet again, and once again Bash broke the silence. “So...is there another girl you _can_ picture marrying?” 

Mary took her hand away from Gilbert, and smacked Bash’s arm. 

Bash held up his hands in defense, and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just asking!” 

Gilbert laughed, and Bash started laughing with him. “I don’t know if I can picture myself getting married at all,” Gilbert answered, “All I can think about right now is Queens and the steps to getting myself to medical school.” 

“And that’s perfectly fine!” Mary stated firmly. She gave a warning look to her husband, and got up to check on the food. 

“But…” Gilbert started, and he saw Bash sit up. He looked at his brother’s face, and knew that he was in for it. “I _can_ picture a future with...someone. But I don’t know if she feels the same way.” 

He glanced at Bash’s face, and he could tell that his brother was trying very hard to control his expression. 

“You mind telling me who this girl is?” Bash asked, and Gilbert shook his head. 

“I mind.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Gilbert said, chuckling, standing up to clean up his things. Bash gave him a knowing look, and leaned back in his chair. 

“Well, here’s what I’ll say then.” 

Gilbert stood there, and waited for Bash to continue. 

“If a girl is willingly spending most of her free time with you, then she very well might feel something. Even if she doesn’t say it out right.” 

“But she could just see me as a friend,” Gilbert countered, and Bash shook his head. 

“If she’s spending nearly _every_ weekday afternoon with you, and letting you walk her home, then I think there’s a good chance that she sees you as more than a friend. You understand?” 

Gilbert processed his words, and looked at Mary. She smiled warmly, and nodded her head. Gilbert felt a swell of anxiety, as though a swarm of honeybees were flying around his chest cavity. Buzzing with excitement. 

He nodded slowly, and started walking backwards towards the hallway. “I think so.” He continued walking, then paused. “Thank you.” 

Gilbert turned, his heart racing, and ran up the stairs. 

“Be a man, Blythe!” Bash yelled. 

Gilbert smiled as he went into his room, closing the door to the sound of Mary and Bash laughing.


	3. A Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it strange that Gilbert didn't take his exams with his classmates. When did he take them?? Anyway. Here's the end!

“WE DID IT!” Anne yelled, and she heard the rest of them cheer loudly around her. The dreaded exam was finally over. They could relax and feel the joy of graduating. Someone yelled something about bringing shine, and they watched in shock as Diana grabbed the bottle. Even though she and Diana hadn’t spoken yet, she couldn’t stop the pride that filled her heart when she saw her arrive at the test that morning. 

Anne had been nervously recalling as many equations as possible while Gilbert sat by her, unnervingly calm. The fool. She hated how self-assured he could be, and wished she had that same calmness. He assured her, over and over again, that she would do more than well on the test. 

“You’ll have the second-highest score,” he teased. 

“Are you implying you’ll be the first?” Anne retorted. She knew that he was trying to lighten the mood. She appreciated the gesture. 

“Who else?” 

Gilbert smirked, arching a brow at her, and Anne ignored the all-too-familiar flutter in her chest. It was happening more and more often around the boy, and she hated how exhilarating it was. They had been spending a lot of time together, to the point that her classmates had been whispering about them. Of course Anne ignored them. They didn’t understand. 

However, the line between friendship and something more was starting to blur. Gilbert walked her home without question. He’d brush his hand against hers while they walked, and she let hers brush against his. He would rest his hand on her back if they were walking over an uneven terrain. Every small touch brought her back to their first dance practice, and this new dynamic felt like a dance of its own kind. Their moves consisted of light touches and lingering gazes, and it left her feeling breathless.

Now, amongst a circle of their classmates, Anne looked over at Gilbert standing across from her, and laughed giddily. She watched his face light up, laughing as well, and she felt fully and completely free. 

* * *

Over an hour or so into their night, Anne was feeling pleasantly buzzy. The group had played Red Rover, getting along better than they had in years. They screamed and danced and revelled in this rare moment of inhibition. The last time she felt this loose was all those years ago when she and Diana — 

Diana. _Oh_ how she _missed_ Diana. Her dearest bosom friend! Anne sighed and slumped against the rock next to her. She felt the rock nudge her, and she grunted. 

“You alright, Carrots?” 

Anne looked up and realized that the rock was Gilbert’s shoulder. She remembered now that they had decided to sit against the brick wall and watch their friends play Duck, Duck, Goose. His face was delightfully pink. His curls mussed. 

She loved his curls! 

Anne reached up and pulled her hand through them, and watched as his eyes fluttered shut at the caress. Anne continued combing the curls with her fingers, fixing his hair to appear neat in the front, and his breathing grew uneven. His eyelids drooping.

She giggled, unaware of her affect on Gilbert, and admired her handiwork. His curls were no neater than they had been before to a sober person, but to Anne they looked much better.

“I’m swell! Have I ever been so swell before?” She sat up and held her arms up in the air, trying to feel some sort of breeze. She felt something tugging at her loose braid, and she looked over her shoulder to see Gilbert pulling at the ribbon. Her hair fell out of its hold, and she felt Gilbert pull his fingers through the strands. If she were any more drunk, she would have leaned back and folded herself into the crook of his arm, but thankfully she was lucid enough to refrain.

“I don’t know, Carrots. You were just slumped over, pouting a second ago,” he said, laughing lightly.

She scrunched her nose and looked out at the friends in front of her, and remembered that she was pouting because of Diana. Her dearest Diana. How much she missed her. 

“Oh right,” she said, solemnly, “That’s right. I miss Diana. I miss her, _so much_ , but she betrayed my trust.” 

She heard Gilbert move, and felt him sit up beside her. She looked over and saw a strand of her hair still in his hand. “Why don’t you go over there and tell her that?” 

“She should apologize to me!” 

Gilbert fiddled with her hair, twisting it between his fingers as Anne stewed. She heard him sigh, and felt him playfully tug at the lock of hair in his hand. 

“You do what you want, Carrots. But if you miss her, and you want to be with her, then you should probably tell her. You know Diana is a good person.”

Anne huffed. She did miss her. Quite a lot. And Diana was _here_. She wanted to go to Queens, not finishing school in Paris. She was confused about her feelings for Jerry and the future...something that Anne could relate to as of late. Without saying another word to Gilbert, Anne jumped up to speak to Diana. She had to pause first, because the jumping had made her feel dizzy, but once she got her balance, she marched straight to her raven-haired friend. Diana was lying on the ground within the circle of the game, and Anne stood over her. 

“Diana!” 

She waited for Diana’s eyes to focus on her, and she hoped that she would be willing to listen to her.

“Oh, Anne!!” Diana yelled, “Just...I need to get up…In a moment because the sky is moving…”

Not ten minutes later, the two girls were crying and laughing simultaneously, hugging each other tightly, yelling their apologies for everyone to hear.

* * *

Gilbert needed to be careful. 

He had gotten a little tired of his friends’ yells and singing, and had decided to slink off to a corner of his own. He climbed over the wall and saw a field of more ruins behind it. The remnants of some sort of small building barely upright. 

The effects of the shine had started to wear off, and the cool air was helping his mind clear. Memories of earlier that day flashed through his mind: 

Finishing his exam, and seeing Anne reading over her own work. The crease between her brow visible from where he sat. 

The two of them during Red Rover, positioning themselves next to each other so that they could hold hands. 

Anne running her hand through his hair, and his body getting hot from her touch. Running his hand through her hair in return, the red tint gleaming in the sun.

Bash’s words stuck in his head - the idea that Anne might feel the same way as him. In fact, he had been testing this theory ever since, and she _seemed_ to reciprocate. He could tell they were slowly building up to something else. Something bigger. 

However, he needed to be more careful. He was aware that the entire night was fairly scandalous, and he and Anne weren’t dancing around each other anymore. It was as if they were laying it out, plainly, for the other to see, and Gilbert didn’t want her to show anything that she wouldn’t show sober...metaphorically, of course. 

“There you are!” 

He looked over to his right and saw Anne climbing down the same set of rocks that he had used earlier. He watched as she jumped off the last step, and made her way over to him. As she stood beside him, he observed how the moonlight made a halo around her face, making her appear ethereal. Like a vision. 

“Hey,” he said, and she sat next to him on the ground. Anne sat criss-cross facing him, and he turned his body away from the wall and faced her, too. 

“Are you feeling alright?” she asked, concerned, and he nodded.

“Moody was getting a little loud. Wanted some peace.” 

She nodded along with him. “The more the shine seems to wear away, the more I desperately want to curl into bed.”

The two of them chuckled, and she leaned in closer. 

“Everyone was looking for you,” Anne stated, “So we made it into a game. Who can find Gilbert first?” 

He snorted, and shook his head, “Of course you did.” 

“I won!” she said, smiling brightly. 

His eyes traced every line of her face, and he smiled back. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

They sat in silence, the two of them looking at the other closely. Gilbert looked at her lips, and wondered what would happen if he kissed her. There was a good chance she would kiss him back, he thought. 

“What do you win?” he asked, softly. “For finding me first.”

Anne’s eyes flicked back up to his. “We didn’t say.” She paused, and gave him a sly grin. “Why? Do you have something for me?” 

It was the kind of teasing that often occurred between them. He knew that, and yet, this...This felt charged. Charged with an undercurrent of energy. A new kind of energy that made his heart race and breath uneven. He clenched his jaw, and watched her swallow. She opened her mouth, but was cut off by the sound of their classmates’ voices. Anne glanced over her shoulder, then grabbed his hand, bringing him to his feet. 

“Quick!” 

The two of them ran to another short wall a few feet from their original spot, and hid. Anne stood at the edge of the wall, and Gilbert stood close behind her. She peeked her head around it quickly, and he heard someone announce that they weren’t there. The two of them stood there, silent, barely breathing, until the sound of footsteps was gone. 

Gilbert looked down at the top of Anne’s head, and whispered, “Why did we hide?” 

She turned around and looked up at him, confused. “I don’t know,” she finally said, giggling. 

Anne leaned her body against the wall, her eyes clearer than before. He could tell that the shine was wearing off of her, too, as she sighed and leaned the side of her body on the surface, a grin still on her face. Gilbert mirrored her position, leaving a minimal amount of space between them. Wanting to reach out to her, to hold her hand, with no reservations. She looked up at him, then quickly looked back down. 

He felt something tug at his wrist, and saw that Anne was looking at the ribbon he had tied there, earlier that night — the one from her braid. Even in the dim lighting he could see a burgeoning blush across her face, and he pulled his wrist away to interlace his fingers with hers. 

“Anne,” he said softly, and he felt a rush of headyness when she finally looked up at him again. The two of them held the other’s gaze, and he brushed the tips of his fingers across her cheek, resting his palm on the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered shut as he used his thumb to trace her freckles. 

He had thought, mere moments ago, that he needed to be careful. The thought crossed his mind again, but he squashed it when Anne leaned into his hand, and shifted her face closer to his own. 

Whether he closed the space or she did - it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that the space was bridged, and the two of them finally kissed. It was brief, gentle, and explosive. When he pulled away, he kept his hand on her cheek, and saw her eyes were still closed. He admired the curl of her lashes, a detail he had never been close enough to see. 

“Anne...was that…?” His voice was hoarse as he tried to calm his breath, and Anne opened her eyes. He panicked at her silence, worrying that he had ruined it. She blinked at him slowly, then pushed herself forward to kiss him. They kissed, both fully pressing themselves onto the other, kissing the other gently at first, then with fervor. He wrapped his hands around her waist, feeling the curve of her back, as she leaned into his grip and ran her hands through his hair. 

_This_ , he thought. _This is what a relationship is supposed to feel like. This is what it feels like to be fully and completely enamored by someone. This is it._

He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, their noses brushing against one another. Gilbert couldn’t keep the grin off of his face, and he breathed out a laugh. He opened his eyes and saw her with a similar smile, and all of his affection for her flooded his senses, working its way to his throat as if waiting to burst out.

“Anne,” he said, forehead still pressed against hers, “It’s always been you. You know that, right?” 

He felt her pull away, and she looked at him with wide eyes. He worried, for a fraction of a second, that she might reject him, but that fear melted away when he saw her give a shy smile back. “Really?” she asked. 

Gilbert laughed, giddy with disbelief. He nodded, and moved one of his hands back to her cheek. “Yes. My Anne with an E.” He paused, wanting to drink in every detail of this very moment - the heat of the air, the sound of the breeze, the way her eyes closed while his thumb stroked her face. “Do you...have feelings for me?” 

Anne’s eyes shot open, and she looked at him with an inscrutable expression. Then, she kissed him again, and his shoulders dropped with relief and joy. After a few moments, he pulled back again and gave her a cheeky grin. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes, then?” 

She rolled her eyes, and repressed a laugh. “I could smack you over the head right now.” 

“And I would gladly take it,” he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist, too smug to care. They both laughed, holding on to the other tightly. Anne gripped his shirt, looking up at him brightly.

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a wail nearby. He felt Anne jump at the noise, and he tightened his grip on her waist. 

“What was -?” Anne started, but she was cut off by a voice that sounded like Diana’s. 

“Oh, Ruby! It’s okay! I’m sure they’re fine!” 

“BUT WHAT IF THEY’RE DEAD?!” Ruby wailed, clearly crying. 

Anne looked at him with wide eyes, and the two of them started laughing hysterically - drunk on their feelings and the utter joy of this day. 

While they laughed, they heard footsteps move closer, and finally, Moody found them, leaning against the wall, both of them still laughing, hand-in-hand. 

* * *

The two of them had decided to keep their new relationship a secret. At least for the beginning - wanting to extend the amount of time they had with each other. Extend the time part of their relationship when they didn’t have to worry about anyone else or their comments. 

Of course, Anne told Diana — she would be a hypocrite otherwise. And, eventually, after a week or so, Gilbert had expressed an interest in doing the right thing. Talking to Matthew and Marilla and making it all public. And so, Anne agreed. 

It was a Sunday, after church, when they planned to do it. Gilbert went home first, wanting to calm himself down before heading over to Green Gables. He paced his room a few times, and practiced his speech in his head. He stopped in front of the mirror and tried to brush down the sides of his hair before deciding that he couldn’t put it off any longer.

As he made his way downstairs, he stopped near the landing. Mary and Bash’s door was wide open, and from here he could see Bash holding Delly in his arms in the rocking chair, and Mary lounging on the bed, looking at the two of them affectionately. Gilbert smiled at them, and then cleared his throat, causing them to look over at him in the doorway. 

He leaned himself against the wall by the entrance. “I’m heading off to Green Gables. I should be back by supper.” 

Bash looked at him closely. “What’re you doing over at Green Gables that requires your Sunday best? You don’t want to change first?”

Gilbert swallowed nervously, and ran his hand over the back of his hair. “No, I, uh...want to dress nicely.” 

Mary sat up and Bash stopped rocking his chair. The three of them looked at each other, and Delly laughed in Bash’s arms. 

“Why?” Mary asked, and Gilbert tried to quell his smile, but it was a failed attempt. 

“Well...I plan on talking to Matthew and Marilla about...pursuing a relationship with Anne, officially.” 

Mary’s jaw dropped and Bash jumped to his feet. “Here, you hold on to her,” he said, dropping Delly in Mary’s arms. Before she could protest, Bash clapped his hands and started dancing around their room. 

“I knew it! I knew it! I was right all along! _Woo_! I knew it from the moment you got her letter on the ship. You love her!” 

Gilbert watched and rolled his eyes. He knew he would get some sort of reaction, but he didn’t realize it would involve dancing. 

“Alright, alright. I get it. You were right,” Gilbert acquiesced. Bash stopped, and gave him a smile. He walked over and clapped both of his hands on Gilbert’s shoulders.

“And now you’re finally a man, Blythe. Owning up to your feelings.” Bash squeezed his shoulders. “I’m proud of you, brother.” 

The two of them hugged, and when they pulled away, Gilbert gave him a final clap on the shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Awwwww, you saps! Look at them being so sweet to each other, Delly girl,” Mary teased from the bed. 

“You would be dancing, too, if you heard how many times this boy denied his feelings for her,” Bash said, moving to take Delly back. “You remember this day baby girl. Remember the day your Uncle Gilby became a man.” 

Gilbert laughed, and waved his hand, making his way out the door. As he did, Bash yelled after him, “Hey! We’ll celebrate tonight! I’m serious!” 

“Yeah! I got it!” Gilbert responded, before shutting the door behind him. 

* * *

“Anne?” Marilla asked, and Anne jumped from her spot by the window. She had been slowly washing dishes by the sink, keeping an eye on the window. 

“Yes, Marilla?” Anne asked innocently. 

Marilla eyed her, curiously, too observant for Anne to get away with anything. “Are you alright? You’ve been acting strangely all morning. You’re very quiet today.” 

Anne quickly dried off her hands, and made her way to join Marilla by the fireplace.

“I’m fine! Everything is fine! Just thinking about the beautiful church service, is all!” Even to her own ears, her voice sounded too high. She picked up her needlepoint and ignored Marilla and Matthew looking at one another, suspiciously. 

Anne tried to focus on the work in front of her, but was buzzing with too much anxiety. She knew that it would all go well. Marilla and Matthew loved and respected Gilbert. They thought he was the perfect gentleman ( _Though they wouldn’t think that if they knew what happened at the Ruins,_ Anne thought, blushing, thinking back to the way his hands felt on her waist and back, pulling her closer and closer). So really, Anne had nothing to worry about. She knew that. She reminded herself of that, over and over and over again. 

Then she heard the knock on the door. She shot up from her chair, startling Marilla. “My word, Anne. What in the world is going on with you?” 

Anne opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out, and she watched as Marilla took off her glasses, making her way to the door.

She felt Matthew looking at her, and she returned his gaze. He looked at her, silently asking if everything was alright, and she smiled, and nodded. Matthew got up from his chair, and walked over to the door behind Marilla. 

“Gilbert! How nice to see you, again,” Anne heard Marilla say. Anne closed her eyes, and clutched her skirt tightly. 

“Yes, uh, nice to see you as well, Marilla.” She heard Gilbert walk into the house, and clear his throat. “Matthew, as well. Nice to see you, Matthew.” 

Anne could hear the nervousness in his tone, and she finally turned around. He looked so handsome, still wearing his suit, and she smiled widely. Gilbert looked at her, and his gaze seemed to pierce her soul. He took a breath, and smiled back. 

“Anne,” he said, nodding his head. 

“Hi,” she responded, giving him a small wave. 

They all stood there, silently. Anne and Gilbert were too nervous to say anything, and Matthew and Marilla were trying to figure out what was happening. Marilla looked at Anne, and she tried to silently explain to her mother why he was here, dressed in his suit. Understanding dawned on Marilla’s face, and she almost gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. She took a breath, and gestured towards the other room. 

“Gilbert, why don’t you have a seat in the living room? I’ll bring us all some tea and some scones, hm?” 

Gilbert nodded, and gave his thanks, as he and Matthew made their way to the living room. Anne went to put the kettle on, as Marilla got the scones and cutlery ready on a tray. As Anne stood next to her, helping her arrange it all, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked up and was surprised to see Marilla’s eyes were watery. With a smile on her face, she placed a hand on Anne’s cheek, and sighed. “My little girl has grown into such a _lovely_ woman. Right before my very eyes!” She paused. “It all happened so fast. Faster than I thought.” 

Anne felt tears form in her own eyes at that, and Marilla wiped the tear away before it could fall down her cheek. 

“There, there, child. Let’s go bring this in and relieve Matthew and Gilbert from their silence.” 

Anne laughed, and nodded, wiping any final tears from her face. She followed Marilla into the living room, and saw Matthew sitting in his chair, awkwardly fiddling with his cuff, while Gilbert sat upright on the couch. She stopped, and took it all in - the people she loved the most, all sitting here together. Anne couldn’t help but think back to when she first arrived here. How she knew, deep down, that no one would ever love her. 

How wrong she had been, for so many years. 

Anne moved from her spot in the entryway, and sat decidedly next to Gilbert on the couch. She felt him looking at her face, and she smiled.


End file.
